


Itachi and his Sink. A love story like no other!

by LunaMoon66



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Funny, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon66/pseuds/LunaMoon66
Summary: Itachi was in love. The fact itself was already shocking. But more shocking was, that his love interest was a sink. Read how Itachi falls in love, has sex and marries a sink.





	Itachi and his Sink. A love story like no other!

It was just a normal day at the Akatsuki HQ, at least for most of the members. Our loved clan-murder Itachi Uchiha was inside the bathroom. Since about 2 hours already. And somehow he didn’t want to leave that soon. He stared, almost hypnotized, at the sink. Why wasn’t obvious at the moment. The only thing that was clear, was that no one should walk into the bathroom this moment. Just, if the other members wanted to end in Itachi's Tsukuyomi. But somehow they had to get the Uchiha out of the bathroom and the best method was violence. And who could do that job better than Kisame?

The shark pulled Itachi, who was fidgeting and screaming, away from the sink. No matter how much the weasel tried to fight back, he couldn’t win against Kisame. In the end, he gave up and sat down on his bed, annoyed. He didn’t want to part from Washi! It was his senpai after all! He had to stay by its side, no matter what! There was nothing more important to the Uchiha. Only his loved sink was running through his head. He jumped up from the bed and ran into the bathroom again. This time he locked himself up, so no one could pull him away from his senpai again. With a smile, he wrapped his arms around the sink and purred: “No one is going to separate us, Washi. No one.”

The clan-murder spent hours inside the bathroom. He began to get bored. But he already had a great idea. He would make Washi his one and only. But how? The hole was there, but how should he sleep with it? He had to bring Washi in a better position. So he violently ripped the sink out of the wall. Then he laid it on the ground gently, began to undress. In the end, he laid down above his lover. He already was fully aroused by the picture of his sink, how it laid underneath him, helpless. Moaning he entered the hole of his lover, even though it was pretty tight. Luckily she was wet already. Happily, he moved inside his darling because she didn’t make painful loud. If it was still a virgin? This question was running through Itachi's head while he moved on inside it. He moved faster and harder. “You’re so damn tight…!” Itachi grumbled and thrust even harder. His lover just remained silent. What else could a sink do anyway? His moans and screams got louder and louder and even the others may have heard him. But he didn’t care, this was just about him and Washi. With a loud scream, he came inside her. “I hope you’ll get pregnant.” Itachi purred and fell onto his lover. Completely exhausted he pulled back and got dressed again. “I love you.” the clan-murder said with a smile and embraced Washi. With a happy sigh, the nuke-nin fell asleep.

“Itachi! Damn, Itachi come out of the bathroom!” an annoyed voice shouted, belonging to Kisame. Because of that the two “lovers” woke up again. Well, actually just Itachi woke up. A sink isn’t living after all. With a sigh, Itachi sat up and groaned because of pain. Seemed like it wasn’t the best idea to sleep next to a sink on the ground. Even though he was in pain he turned around to HIS sink. “Did you like it? We can do it again anytime.” he grinned seductively at the sink. Kisame, who smashed the door a few minutes ago, shook his head because of the scene. Short after, he raised his voice and disturbed Itachi ’s strange pick-up lines. “Well done, Itachi. You did it. We’re going to put you into a psychiatry.”

But our story isn’t ending yet. Itachi did it, after a lot of begging he was allowed to marry Washi. Sounds crazy, but it’s true. And so friends, acquaintances, and relatives came together to celebrate this important occasion. Well, just friends and acquaintances actually. He didn’t have relatives after all, except Sasuke. He was Itachi's best man, together with Naruto. Luna and Yuki were the bridesmaids of Washi and had styled her/him/it. Every one of Konoha, Suna, and Akatsuki was there. Even Ric came. But who he brought along, was a secret. Yuki meant, he would have brought his coffee with him. Well, Luna wasn’t sure about that. But let’s head back to the celebrations. Itachi and Washi were standing on the altar. The pastor just had asked Itachi, who answered yes of course. But when the pastor asked Washi, he didn’t get an answer. What did they expect from a sink anyway? Oh well. Itachi got nervous, maybe Washi didn’t want to marry him? While Itachi was distracted, the pastor just moved on talking. And so he thought that Washi would have said yes as well. Itachi grinned blissfully happy and when the speech finally ended, he kissed Washi.

And that was the happy story of Itachi and his wife, who is a sink. And if they didn’t die, the guests are still waiting for an answer of the sink and Itachi is waiting for Washi to get pregnant. In that case, Sasuke has to restore the Uchiha-Clan by himself, I suppose…


End file.
